


Every Few Weeks

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Fluff and Mush, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was our place and nothing made me quite as happy as when we got this time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Few Weeks

My head dipped a little with each bump in the road that we went over. I was still surprised every time we got this old pickup to crank, but it was more reliable than most things these days. Turning my head, I glanced over at Daryl in the passenger seat as he lit up another cigarette. He inhaled deeply and then blew out a long puff of smoke, looking down at his lighter that he still held in his hand. He absentmindedly flicked the lid up and down, one of his nervous ticks that I don’t think anybody noticed, anybody but me, of course.

From the first moment we met, when I told him that I cuffed his brother to a roof back in Atlanta, I knew there was something different about this man. He was rough around the edges and he spoke in a harsh tone, but his eyes…his eyes told me something different from the start. It took a long time, but he finally opened up, and I saw the hunter for what he truly was. He was a genuinely kind-hearted human being.

If I ever told anyone that, he’d skin me alive. There was one thing Daryl loved to maintain; his tough and surly demeanor. He didn’t like to let anyone too close. I found myself thankful every day that I could call him a friend now, maybe even more than that. He caught me looking over at him and he adjusted uncomfortably in his seat, turning his head towards the window. I put my eyes back on the road and focused on where we were heading.

All the important work was done. We’d hit two run down grocery stores and a small town pharmacy and hardware store. Almost all of the places had been cleaned out, but we’d managed to scavenge a few things. The hardware store had the most and that was where we ran into trouble, getting caught in the back of the store by six walkers. They must have been employees because they still wore their orange vests and back braces for heavy lifting.

I had given Daryl one look and we immediately agreed on an exit strategy, not even bothering to say any words. With a nod, we split up and started with the ones on the ends, working our way to the middle and swiftly taking each one down with our knives. After the last one was finished, we waited for another minute just in case there were any stragglers, but nothing else came at us. My heart pounded in my ears for at least half an hour afterwards, but looking to Daryl, his expression stayed cool and calm.

It always shocked me how well he did under pressure. Probably one of the reasons why I trusted the man with my life every single day. Certainly one of the reasons that I felt the way I did about him. Soon enough, I pulled the truck onto the dirt road we’d been down four times now. We’d found this area a few months ago. A deserted campground that sat a little high up on a hill, giving us a good vantage point in case any trouble came our way.

Pulling the truck into almost the exact same place as last time, I put it in park and looked over to Daryl. He stamped out his cigarette and scratched at his stubbly chin. Seeing him do that made me run a hand over my own chin, except mine was covered in a short beard. Looking around, he spoke softly. “Perimeter check? Then firewood and water?”

I nodded slowly in reply and looked down at my fidgeting hands. “Yea…sounds good.” Bringing my eyes back to him, I saw his face meet mine for only a second before he yanked the passenger door open and climbed out. Since this was the fourth time we’d been here now,  we’d almost set up a routine to how we did things. We usually talked about all the minute details to do first, not bothering to discuss what came later.

After doing a thorough perimeter check, we found no trace of life except for a couple rabbits Daryl managed to snag. While he cleaned them up, I gathered some dried wood and started a small campfire in one the enclosed areas that the campground provided. Sitting down next to each other on a log, we cooked the rabbit over the open flame and finished the meal quickly. It was almost a luxury to have a whole rabbit to yourself, we were so used to sharing food with everyone else from the group.

But they were all back at the prison right now, and we were out here alone. This wasn’t the first run we’d gone on, just the two of us. It started a few months ago, basically a way to get out from behind the prison walls and find some peace and quiet. Daryl wanted to go out on his own and while I knew he could handle himself better than anyone, I preferred to go with him just in case anything happened.

Since I knew he wanted some silence from the pestering questions of people in the prison, I usually tried to keep the talking to a minimum out here and I think he appreciated that. Once we finished eating, Daryl disposed of the remnants a safe distance away from the camp and I grabbed a bucket of water from the nearby stream.

Sitting the full bucket on the bed of the truck, I started to disrobe and grabbed a washcloth and some soap. I quickly washed myself down and as I was finishing up, Daryl walked back up to camp and made a point of sitting by the fire with his back turned to me. It was funny because before we’d never been this shy, but I guess things were different now and Daryl felt like he owed me that much.

Once I finished, I pulled on a clean set of clothes and walked over to Daryl. “S’all yours,” I mumbled to him. He gave me a brief nod and walked over to the back of the truck and cleaned himself the same as I had done. I gave him the same privacy he had given me and sat watching the fire, feeding it a stick or two every now and then.

I heard him pour the water out and when I turned around he placed the empty bucket down on the ground, turning back towards the bed of the truck and pulling a few things we’d grab today off the back. Getting up to grab a spare blanket from the cab, I walked to the back and Daryl grabbed one end as we spread it out in the back. Smoothing the edges down, I waited on him to decide what to do next.

I figured he’d want to sit by the fire like the last few times, but instead he climbed up on the bed and laid down. I took his cue and climbed up as well, laying down right next to him. We both took a minute to stare up at the stars, just listening to the crackle of the fire and the slow sound of our breathing.

After awhile, I turned my head and looked over at him. The profile of his face glowed from the campfire and I couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked. I don’t know when exactly it had happened, but my feelings changed for Daryl. Maybe it was before I lost Lori, maybe it was after, but he grew into becoming more than just a friend to me.

I never told him how I felt. How could I? We’d spent nearly every day together, the man trusted me as any best friend would and I almost felt like I was betraying that trust if I told him that I had fallen for him. We went out on runs with the group, but eventually it came down to just us two going out about once or twice a month. Nobody questioned it and I relished each time we got to go out, just the two of us.

Even though we barely spoke, I never felt closer to him than I did when it was just us outside the prison walls. The first night we’d found this place, it was still a little cold and we climbed into the back of the truck together, getting close under a blanket for warmth. We ended up dozing off, but when I woke up Daryl had wrapped an arm and leg around me and in my sleep-drunk state, I scooted in closer to him and nuzzled my face into his neck.

Daryl woke with a start and I realized my error but it was too late, the damage had already been done. I thought he would fling himself off of me and demand to leave, but instead we held eyes for a moment before he slowly brought his lips to mine. That first kiss was like a rocket going off inside my brain and I hadn’t felt that way in a long, long time.

That night had ended in a mix of mouths and hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, seeking a quick release. The next morning, we said nothing and went back to the prison as though it hadn’t happened at all. And even though I thought about that night almost every waking moment, I pushed it away as a one-time thing and I figured our twosome runs were over. But about three weeks later, Daryl asked me go with him again.

And that night had ended with us at the same campground, in the bed of the truck, wrapped up in each other again. Now we were back here for the fourth time, and we still hadn’t ever talked about these nights after they happened. We really didn’t even talk about them as they happened either, but I was happy enough to be with him and in the world that we lived in, I didn’t really want to question something like this, lest it be taken away from me for good.

I watched Daryl bite his lip and huff out a short breath, his hands fidgeting atop his stomach. Seeing Daryl nervous always surprised me, but I also found it incredibly cute and I had to hide the small smile that threatened to spread across my face. I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move, so I turned on my side and brought a hand to his chin, turning his face towards mine.

His eyes locked onto me and I could see the mix of emotions that flowed through him. Running my thumb gently across his cheek, I leaned forward and brought my lips to his. The kiss started out soft and slow, his slightly chapped lips brushing against mine. He turned onto his side as well, bringing his body closer and deepening our kiss.

Opening my mouth to him, he did the same and our tongues met in the middle. He always tasted slightly like tobacco, and even though I hated smoking, I could never get enough of it and sometimes found myself daydreaming about the way he tasted against my lips. His arms still laid at his side, so I grabbed his hand and pulled it around my waist. I was quickly learning that he was timid in the beginning and I had to urge him to touch me until he got comfortable enough to do so on his own.

As his hand rubbed at my side, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and cupped his face with my empty hand as our kiss heated up. I looped a leg around one of his and that brought our lower halves close together as well. I nibbled at his lower lip and he let a low growl escape, making me smirk a little. Moving my hand from his face to his hair, I wove my fingers through the shaggy strands and gave it a slight tug.

Pulling his head back, I trailed rough kisses down his chin to the tender flesh at the nape of his neck. I heard him sigh as I licked and sucked at the soft, clean skin, giving him a small bite every now again that caused him to push his hips into mine. I could tell how much he liked it from the large bulge that was growing and pushing against my own hardening length.

The hand that gripped at my side reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled upwards. I took the hint and pulled it off all the way, nodding for him to do the same. He tossed his shirt next to me and I ran my hands up and down his bare chest. The smooth, tan skin was beautiful and I couldn’t help but trace my tongue across his torso, desperate to taste every inch of him.

He ran his hands through my smoothed back curls, messing them slightly with his touch, and then pulled me back up so our lips connected again. Pushing me on back, he turned to lay on top of me, slipping his hands underneath my back and holding me tight as he ran his mouth from my lips, to my neck, to my chest.

I lifted my hips into his, my stiffness pressing uncomfortably against the denim of my pants. Bringing my hands to his shoulders, I pushed him up so I could get to my zipper. Quickly undoing my pants, I slid them off my legs and scooted them to the side. Daryl watched me closely, biting his lip while his arms hung at his sides. Smirking, I went to his pants next since he seemed to be too caught up in watching me to bother with himself.

After undoing his fly, I pulled the waistband down past his hips and his hard cock sprang free. Licking my lips at the sight of the one thing I’d been thinking about constantly since our last visit here, he sat back and helped me pull the pants off the rest of the way. Once I sat them aside, I grabbed his arms and pulled him back on top of me, our lips crashing together as our bare skin brushed against one another.

His hardness rubbed against mine and I groaned into his mouth, lifting my hips to get more of the sweet friction his body provided. Our hands explored each other’s bare bodies and I ran my fingers along his back down to his ass, giving it a tight squeeze and pushing his lower half into me.

Daryl’s hips started to thrust into mine and the heat of the moment was starting to be too much, too fast. Moving my lips from his mouth, I whispered low into his ear, “Daryl…” and he slowed his movements in understanding. He lifted himself up off my body and sat back on his heels, grabbing one of the bags we’d filled from earlier that he had left in the back of the truck. “What’re you…?” I asked in confusion.

After rooting around for a minute, he finally pulled a hand free with something in it. Grabbing the hand, I looked closer and saw what looked to be a small bottle of lube and I couldn’t help the small grin that formed on my lips. “Aren’t you a little boy scout…” I mumbled, leaning back to find his face had flushed a little and he looked away shyly. Really, I was more surprised than anything, but also thankful because last time we’d used spit and while it was hot in the moment, the next day wasn’t one of my best.

Ignoring my tease, he bit the plastic cover off and opened the bottle, pouring some out onto his fingers. Rubbing it around, he scooted closer to me and gave me a questioning look. I nodded that I was ready and he brought his hand to my back entrance, slipping a finger inside. I exhaled slowly, trying to relax my tense body and enjoy the sensations that he was giving me. As he worked the one finger in and out, he used his other hand to stroke my cock and I sighed as the initial strange feeling turned to pleasure.

He gently slipped in a second finger and I groaned lowly, arching my back off the hard bed of the truck beneath me. Daryl’s hand rubbed me from base to tip in time with the fingers that he worked in and out of me and I was lost in the feelings that washed over me. Instead of squeezing my eyes shut, I kept them open and watched Daryl’s face as he readied me. His face was so intense as he concentrated, but I saw the dark lust that burned beneath his eyes.

He finally slipped a third finger into me and I gasped as I adjusted to the newest intrusion. I could feel myself getting close just from this, so once I was ready, I put a hand on the arm that was stroking me and gave him a nod. Slipping his hands from me, he grabbed the lube and went to put it on himself. But I quickly grabbed the bottle from his hand and poured  a few drops into my hand instead. Bringing my hand to his long length, I slicked his entire member, giving him long, slow strokes. Daryl bit his lip and sighed, leaning his head back while he held onto my shoulders and rocked on his knees, gently thrusting into my hand.

Once I was sure he was ready, I laid back down and Daryl positioned himself on top of me. I spread my legs wider for him and guided the head of his cock to my entrance. He gently pushed his way in and I gripped his shoulder tight as I got use to the feel of him. He would push in a little and then pull back, only to push his way a little more with the next thrust until he was fully seated inside of me and I started to pant slightly.

Kissing me, he ran a hand thought my hair and met my eyes. “Okay?” he asked quietly. His eyes were slightly concerned and the fact that he worried made me smile.

“Yea,” I nodded, bringing my lips to his, giving him a soft bite and urging him to continue by pulling on his hips with my hands. He took the hint and started to move at a slow, but steady pace. I ran my fingers up and down his back while our mouths kissed sloppily at one another, taking deep, ragged breaths in between each caress of our lips.

Gradually, he started to move faster, pushing into me deeper and harder and I had to keep from crying out as my pleasure built. Reaching between us, I started to stroke my cock in time with each thrust and I moaned, “Oh, fuck…oh, yea…just like that…”

I knew I was about to come undone and I reached my free hand up and cupped the side of Daryl’s face, pushing my forehead against his. Daryl was quiet as he fucked me, eyes squeezed shut as his forehead creased in concentration. “Daryl, open your eyes…” I whispered. “Look at me.” He did as I asked and our eyes connected as his breath hitched in his throat. “Say something…please…I just need to hear you…” I begged, stroking myself faster. I was so close and I wanted his gruff voice to send me over the edge.

“Fuck…Rick…oh, fuck…I fucking love you…” he whispered and with that, I felt my world expand and collapse as I came, shooting across our stomachs. I groaned and brought my lips to his, keeping my eyes open as my pleasure rolled through me in waves. Only a second later, Daryl moaned into my mouth and gripped my body tight as he emptied his release into me.

Collapsing on top of me, he buried his face into my neck and wrapped his arms around me. I draped an arm across his back and ran a hand through his hair, digging my nose into the shaggy mess and deeply inhaling his scent. It was a smell that I never wanted to forget.

“Hey…I love you too,” I whispered into his ear, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

“Yea?”

“Yea…” I replied, hoping that he knew that what I said was the truth. After a minute, he gently raised himself up off me and grabbed an old shirt to clean ourselves up with. Once we finished, we put our clothes back on and laid back down to get some sleep before we had to head back to the prison in the morning.

Before, when we finished, Daryl would turn away from me and leave about a foot of space between us. But tonight, things were different. Things had changed after we’d said those words and instead of turning away, he faced me and we tangled our limbs together as we drifted off to sleep. I smiled inwardly as I felt his warm breath land on my cheek and I fell asleep knowing that we loved one another.

“Rick.” I woke abruptly and turned towards Daryl. He was sitting up in the back of the truck and nodded that it was time to go, we had been interrupted by intruders. I sat up slowly and looked around seeing about eight walkers creep out from the tree line at the bottom of the hill. With that many, it would be easier to hop in the truck and leave instead of trying to fight them off.

Climbing from the truck, we threw our supplies back on that we’d taken off last night and got in the cab. The truck cranked to life and we pulled out of our spot, riding by the walkers who’d just made their way to the top of the hill. Daryl gave them the finger as we flew by and I smiled at him. As we headed back to the prison, I reached over and grabbed his hand with mine, rubbing my thumb across his rough knuckles. Looking up, our eyes met and he smirked out of the corner of his mouth, glancing away quickly but never letting go of my hand.


End file.
